


the wishing well

by Mio_from_Mars



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, just a little happy story for inbetween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mio_from_Mars/pseuds/Mio_from_Mars
Summary: Enjolras becomes a wittness to a man stealing money from a wishing well.
Relationships: Enjolras & Grantaire (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 8





	the wishing well

**Author's Note:**

  * For [You](https://archiveofourown.org/users/You/gifts).



The sun had just started to go down when Enjolras had left his flat to go for a walk, enjoying the warm, late summer breeze. He wanders mindlessly for quite some time and the street lanterns have long ago turned on when he passes a fountain. 

The place is almost empty, except for a young man in a dark hoodie, his face and hair hidden. 

A man that is currently reaching into the water and pulling shiny, round things out once in a while, looking through them and then throwing them into a pouch before starting over. 

"Dude, are you stealing money from a wish fountain?" Enjolras blurts out before he can control himself. 

The young man's eyes are wide as he stares at Enjolras for a moment before he slips into the shadows of a nearby alley. 

Enjolras sprints after him but the man is gone before he reaches the next corner.

It's a week later and Enjolras has almost forgotten about the thief as he passes some shops on his way home from a friend's house, tying his shoulder long haid back into a bun. 

"You! You're the guy!" someone suddenly points at him and then moves towards him. The person is quite small, has red hair, is barefoot and wearing a pink t-shirt and bloomers with flowers in all colors on it. 

"I'm who?" Enjolras asks politely and slowly lowers his arms. 

"My friend has been looking for you," the person opposite him babbles. 

Enjolras raises an eyebrow. "How do you know he means me?" 

The man... or woman, Enjolras isn't quite sure, pulls a crumpled paper from the pocket of their flowered bloomers and unfolds it, showing Enjolras a copy of a pretty realistic sketch of himself

"The fuck?" Enjolras blurts out. 

"Please come with me, he's been going on everyone's nerves for days" 

For some reason, Enjolras agrees and suddenly finds himself walking with a companion through some alleys. 

"I'm Jehan by the way." Jehan says. 

Enjolras almost feels bad to say out loud: "Sorry if I ask but... are you a man or a woman?" 

"It's good that you ask instead of assuming. I'm neither. My pronouns are they/them, " Jehan smiles and strolls alongside the blond. 

"I'm Enjolras...He/Him. Nice to meet you Jehan, " Enjolras says and they do their best to shake hands while walking. 

"Taire! Found your man" Jehan calls out once they leave the alley and head for a building. 

'Taire', who is sitting on the stone stairs in front of some art museum playing guitar, looks up. He is dressed in a green hoodie with tight, black jeans and he grins before he moves towards them, the guitar now hanging upside down on his back.

He gestures wildly and Jehan signs back while Enjolras just stares.

"He's mostly mute" Jehan mumbles before getting crushed in a hug by his friend. Then, the smallest introduces them: "Enjolras, Grantaire, Grantaire, Enjolras."

R and Enj shake hands before Jehan says his goodbye. "I've promised Bahorel, Joly and Feuilly to make some bread with them," they says, pats Enjolras shoulder and hugs R before running off.

"Why were you looking for me when I was a witness of your theft?" Enjolras asks and crosses his arms, raising an eyebrow in addition. 

Grantaire just smiles and nodds, then shows him to follow along. Enjolras does, even though he's not sure if he shouldn't run for his life instead.

When they reach the Charles-de-Gaulle square, they are swarmed with tourists within a minute and Enjolras, who's starting to panic because of the mass of people, looses Grantaire for a moment before someone grabs his hand and pulls him out of the crowd, sitting him down some feet away. R is kneeling in front of Enjolras and signing, mouthing "I'm so sorry" over and over again.

"It's okay" Enjolras nodds after a while. "Where are we going?"

Grantaire looks around and then points at an alley nearby before making a sign for "well"

"To the wish fountain?" Enjolras guesses after a while. 

Grantaire nodds and holds out a hand. Enjolras stares at it for a while, then takes it and let's the brunette lead him around the crowd and then through the alley.

The sun has gone down now and fireworks explode in the sky coming from the Arc de Triomphe de l’Étoile, celebrating its 300 hundred somewhat anniversary.

Grantaire sets his guitar down, leaning it against the wall of the fountain and then removes a leather pouch from his waist. opening it and holding it out to Enjolras, showing a bunch of coins. Then he shows five and zero with the other hand before grabbing a hand of money and dropping it into the water, repeating that motion until the pouch is empty. 

No, almost empty. He hands Enjolras a coin and takes the other, smiling at the blond. They stand next to each other and throw the coins over their shoulder. 

Then, they sit down on the wall and Grantaire grabs his guitar, pulling a few strings mindlessly. Enjolras watches him and waits until Grantaire catches his look. The brunett is asking without words but Enjolras can see it in his eyes. "What did you wish for?" they say. 

"I wish the pretty boy would speak to me." Enjolras smiles as the first raindrops fall on his head and arms. Grantaire stares at him for a while and so they just look at each other while the rain starts to increase, slowly creating puddles in potholes. 

"I wish the Angel would let me take him out of the rain and to a coffeeshop right now."   
Grantaires voice is hoarse and quite deep and Enjolras smiles and nodds, letting Grantaire grab his hand and leading him away.


End file.
